Marulxia's past age 16
by RainbowBird
Summary: Ariene, Marulxia's human form, is a rich brat. The only problem is his over-obessive mother who wants a little girl to dress up and have tea with. Ariene forced into being a "G.I.R.L" has to get married. So he meets a boy that he needs.


Chapter one

Really, Everyone expects us organization members to be perfect at everything. After all we're all so pretty. *wink* But we all have dark pasts. Even I,

.Marluxia's past.

Age 16

Human

"Ariene! Darling You're so beautiful! You make a wonderful princess!" I look up and see an ugly old fat lady staring at me. I look back up to my mom. She's pleased. I'm wearing a frilly pink dress with laces that could be called lices because it makes me itch so much!( But, I can't say anything because it's not lady-like. I have an over-obsessive mother who wants a little girl to dress up and have tea with, but instead she got a "mud throwing boy that will hurt our family" so, she changed me into a girl. I have long black hair and me face is FULL of make-up everyday. )My mom takes my hand and drags me to the car. " Head straight. Back straight. Slight smile and Fold arms gently." I say to myself. I can't forget. Ever. The old lady is in the car. Her greasy hands touch my hand. " Oh my, my! Ready to meet your fiancée?"

PAUSE!!!!

Here I am. A boy ,that looks like a girl, is going to get married. I personally think now my mom has forgotten that I AM A GUY!!!! Just go along with it…

Play……..

"Oh, I'm sure my daughter would love to see him. He's very handsome." My mom looks at me. I see in her eyes have happiness. I just smile. I can't let my mom be sad. My dad said so, because they love me. We arrive at a mansion. "I'm sorry it's not as big as yours, but, it's just my summer house." The fat old lady says. We walk in and there the guy is. Light grey eyes that just pierce your heart, his sandy hair color is like the starfish on the sea. He's slim and tall, but not that much taller than me. It's not like I was in love, I'm a guy after all, (yes I did check out some girls even in girl form) but something about him made me feel like I need him. I look at my mom. ' Go on' she mouthes like she thinks I love him. So, acting the best I can act as a girl in love. I walk over to him gracefully and brush my hand against his broad shoulder, then I cling on his arm and put my head on his shoulder.

Cute face mode: ON. " Oh, mummy! I lub him! He's SOooooOOO handsome. Is he weally mwine?" I say in the cutest voice I could. "Oh, yes darling! Aren't you glad? Mommy pick him out just for you!" My mom says like she's the happiest women on earth. I glance over to what's his face. To my surprise, he's actually blushing. He covers his mouth. " Oh my gwursh. I don't know your name! Hi, my name ish Ariene. How about chu?" He opens his mouth and out comes a lovely voice, not high but not low. " Jason." As if we wouldn't notice the adults sliently went to another room. "Can yoo show meh around the house?"

He blushes again. "Umm….sure…" He's so not cool. If I was in guy form and a girl was alone with me that was going to marry me. I would show her to my room and bang her. But, nooo he's a "gentlemen" so he show me seriously around the house. So, I should have my fun as a girl. I make a move. " I can't stop thinking how handsome joo are~" I kiss him. He blushes the reddest blush anyone could ever have, and runs to his mother and stays there.

My mom glances her evil glare at me, like she's come back into reality, and we rush back home. She throws me into the sofa. " WHAT DID YOU DO ARIENE?!! HUH?!! HUH?!!! YOU WANT TO BE A GUY?!! HERE!!!" She throws a hammer at my knee. "AAAHHH!" I scream. It makes a spill of blood gushing down. I run to my dad's office, who's door in locked. "DAD!! DAD!!! SAVE ME!!!"]I yell for him everytime but he never comes. This happens weekly. " ARIENE!! YOU WANT TO BE LIKE YOUR DAD ,HUH?!! HE NEVER COMES!! BECAUSE HE NEVER CARES ABOUT US!!! ALL HE CARES ABOUT IS HIS WORK!!" She pushes a fax machine on me. This is my mom's crazy mode. I run out the door, maybe finding a better place.


End file.
